The black crystal
by livnatkris
Summary: breath of fire 2 ... a month after Deatheven was defeated our heroes find a strang crystal that in a way bound to their past. RyuNina plez R
1. New adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the BoF series. This is my first try in writing a story in English! I fixed the spelling problems, so please if you find more tell me!  
  
The black crystal chapter 1  
  
I looked at the floor. The same floor that once had stood the horrible Deathevn. I froze. It was over. Ryu looked at the same point. He had finally revenged his mother's death. I came close to him and put a comfort hand on his shoulder. His nightmare was finally over.  
  
"Nina", he said in his sweet gentle voice.  
  
"it...is it over?", Bow asked. I nodded with my head. "Yea... We cool, We hot", katt scream in her childish voice. I smiled. "Let's go home", Ryu commanded. And so we did.  
*** 1 month later  
  
I was in my room. A few minutes ago I said goodbye to Ganer, Ryu's father who sat with me and taught my magic. He is my new teacher now. But there is one thing I cannot take out my mind. It's my wing. He had kept looking at them (After a month his eye-sight got batter and he could see, at least shapes). Valerie had wings as well. Could it be the reason? Could it be that in some way I remind him her? Oh, it's kinda hard To Know that, to think that every time he looks at me he will remember her and this will cause him a lot of pain.  
  
"Poor Ganer", I said to myself.  
  
I took a brush from the table and moved it gently on my long golden hair. Something was not right. It was too quiet. It had been almost a month since that day... and I felt how everything had changed.  
  
Sten was the first to go. It was Ryu's courage who made him go and face his problems with Torbo and the princess. It turned out great and he married her.  
  
But he wasn't the only one. Bow and Selvia got married as well. She had a little sympathies with him but after saving the world, all that she want was to marry her shiny silver knight.  
  
Jean decided to take his life more seriously.He is ruling Simafort Now, with reason and happiness like only he knows how.  
  
Katt and Rand stayed with us but sometimes they left the town for some kind of power show called "Power Contest" which have been arranged more often in Colsium and even in our own town.  
  
Spar is the only one that I see more often. We love to talk a lot and share information with each other.  
  
But.  
  
...I kinda love to be with Ryu. We don't spend much time together but when we do we usualy go on a fishing trip (he fishes and I watch him ^_^) and then we just talk. We both have suffered the same pain. I have lost my family and so did he. He, because of his destiny, I .... because of my black wings.  
  
I am looking at them now.  
  
Ryu loved to look at them. He told me, a few times how special they are. It made me to feel warmth and happines inside. For a reason I wanted to talk to him and tell him a thing or two. I remembered what Bleu had said me before she left.  
  
Katt and I were sitting near the town exit when I saw her leaving. She was in a hurry. "So where are going", I asked. "I'm leaving dear", she said. "But why? We need you. you helped us a lot back then, and I'm sure that you will be an aid to us in the future. "I don't think so. if I do all the work around here what will you do? ", she laugh for a moment and then countined, "just kidding, I think you are doing a good job on your own. I'm very tired you know. and beside they have you, don't they?".  
  
I was shocked. It was one of the few times that Blue said something nice about me. "Then I'll study even more, and I'll become even stronger then you", I said. "No way", she said. We both laugh. She kept moving and then she turned around. "Tell him!", she said. "What are you talking about? ", I asked. Then I heard a voice calling at my name. Irony enough, It was Ryu. "Just a moment", I yelled him back. I wanted to understand what Bleu had said but when I turned around again she was already gone.  
  
"Tell him", her voice was still in my head. Now I understand what she was trying to tell me. But when I finally had enough courage, Ryu had already left with Bow on some strange mission for Kilgore. Man, why do I have a bad feeling about it  
  
***  
  
"Remind me again, buddy, why we have to do this?" the dog clansman, also known as Bow asked his blue hair friend.  
  
They were in a middle of nowhere climbing on a huge frozen mountain.  
  
"Don't look at me!" The blue hair man said. "It was your fault that we are here from the first place".  
  
Bow looked at his friend, usually a quiet guy. 'For once, I wish he could keep his silence', he said to himself. He then remember the previous event.  
  
He remembered how he and Ryu came to the big apartment of Kilgore. The man said something about family treasure he was trying to find. He said that long ago there was a group of powerfull magicians, until one day they disappeared. Strange enough all that had been remained from them was a shiny little black crystal which had been hidden by the ancient men who was afraid of their magic power.  
  
That mysterious black crystal however was once found by Kilogre's grandfather who couldn't bring that jewel back because he was attacked by a mysterious beast and barely survive the meeting with him. As a child, Kilgore was always afraid of that story, but after Deatheven was gone, he had a dream where he saw the black crystal calling him... The voice mentioned that only the chosen one may revive the legend. The only chosen Kilgore was able to think of was Ryu, but the only way to make him go, was to make Bow go as well... So in order to convince the dog clansman to aid him he showed them a case with a lot of jewels.. Bow's eyes were lited by the shiny jewels and Ryu knew that there is no way to convince him to do otherwise. But watching Ryu, Kilgore knew he had to convinced him as well, but how? He went to Ryu and showed him a beautiful ring made from green jade and blue sapphire.  
  
"I have been told that this ring was wear by the first light dragon Kaiser's wife. If you help me I will give it to you. She will be happy and you know it". Only the thought of her joy, made him agree to take the mission on...  
  
"So who da ya thinking of?", asked Bow cutting his thinking. "What?" asked the surprised blue hair man. "Oh come on buddy, you can tell me, I heard what Kilgore said... So who is the lucky girl that my shy and yet brave man had fall in love with? ", asked Bow.  
  
Ryu was completely embarrassed. Sure Bow was his best friend and all, but could he really tell him...When he even couldn't tell her...Bow knew from his friend expression that he was not ready to talk to anyone, at least not at that moment, so, as a good friend, he changed the subject. "How long till we get to the Top?" He asked.  
  
"Not so long, I can see the top from here and we are not that far" Ryu answered and they continued to climb...  
***  
  
"Are you all right Nina?" asked Ganer.  
  
I woke up from my thoughts. "Yes", I said and he nod. He alredy knew me and my strange behavior.  
  
"Shall we continue? " he asked.  
  
"Why not? I am fine", I said and saw his, " I don't believe you", look on his face. "I am fine", I said again.  
  
"Well then please demonstrate what I had taught you", he said.  
  
I closed my eyes and let my body to fill with energy. I started to call in the spell name, but then I saw a vison. "NO", I screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Nina", Ryu said suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter buddy? " Bow asked.  
  
"I saw Nina", Ryu replied. "Must be one of your daydream", Bow said.  
  
"No Bow, I really saw her and she acted like if something bad is about to happend", Ryu said.  
  
"Like what?" Bow asked.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake.  
  
"I think we are about to find it out", said Ryu..  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The crystal's search

Ryu and Bow looked at the frighting beast. As mentioned before, they were on mission to search a mysterious black crystal. So as they were standing in front of that horrible monster, they started to wonder if the pay was really worth the try.  
  
"He is. Definitely. big" said Bow.  
  
"No doubt about it!" said Ryu. He pulled out his long blade sword, and stood ready.  
  
They both examined the creature. He was a huge (yea you sort of figure it out), brown red and yellow horse-like creature. He had a long tail with red hair feathers on it. On his back there were two, larges pure white wings, his supreme part of his body was covered in hard shell and he had muscle arms and sharp nails. The head was filled with black mane and there were horns sprouting out of his nape.  
  
"Don't do any suspicion move!" Ryu commanded. He looked at the beast with fear.  
  
"Yea. sure. as you say", Bow said trembling.  
  
The beast roared.  
  
"That was quit of yawn", Bow said again.  
  
"Be quiet!" Ryu said with anger. He looked at the beast eyes and the creature looked at Ryu's jade green eyes as well. They kept exchangeing gazes until the beast fade up with that and he landed his big hand on the two.  
  
"look out!", Ryu screamed  
  
They both dodge away quickly  
  
Ryu quickly got stand up and rised his sword. He ran alert to the beast but he was pushed away by the beast's large tail. Ryu was still dazed when he heard a cry.  
  
"Nooo. help me buddy!" Bow shouted  
  
"BOW". Ryu cried as he saw that his best friend was caught in the beast large hand.  
  
"Let him go!" Ryu said. The beast didn't seem to be bother.  
  
"Fine. But I warned you!"  
  
Bow looked at the white aura that started to wrap Ryu. Bow knew what was coming up next. Ryu would be changed, Literally.  
  
"Don't do it! You know how much it takes of you!" Bow said. He knew it was Ryu's superior power. but also his great weakness because after his power will run out. he would be hopeless.  
  
*** "What we gonna do Rand", asked the young worren.  
  
Katt and Rand were on their way to Township. They have just come back from Homtown. (Does anyone remember the power contest I mentioned?)  
  
"Well if you wouldn't smash the boy arms." Rand mentioned.  
  
"Well, we were kinda.. in a middle of a battle", Katt said.  
  
"He told you that he needed to tie up his shoes"  
  
"I didn't hear him!"  
  
"You didn't even bother to listen!"  
  
The cat woman was pissed off, but she Knew Rand was right.  
  
"Man, the contest is in two more days and we get no one to replace him with", said Rand  
  
"Well we can always ask Ryu", said Katt.  
  
They looked at each other, smiled and started to run toward the town. Suddenly a gigantic bird was bursting at them, and they quickly ducked .  
  
"Was that Mina?" asked Katt.  
  
"Yes, Ganer and Nina were there too. Do you think something bad has happened?" asked Rand.  
  
"Na.."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Mina", I cried.  
  
"She is flying as fast as she can", Gener said. After my strange vision I had previously, we both decided to see what had happened to Ryu and Bow. I lower my gaze. "I hope we are not too late", I said.  
  
*** There was a strong cry.  
  
"Ryu!", Bow called to his friend.  
  
Ryu had changed into a dragon in order to defeat the beast and to save his friend Bow, but when even his power is useless against the beast, who is going to save him?  
  
They (Ryu and the beast) had fought for hours, but now Ryu started to loose his strength. After all he was only an half dragon. The Ryu-dragoon breathed heaviness. He was tired.  
  
"RYU", a young woman voice was heard..  
  
"Gener?.. and Nina?", asked Bow surprised  
  
*** We quickly got off Mina's back. I saw Bow who was caught in the hand of the most frighting creature I had ever seen, and in the other side I saw the dragon, who had changed back to Ryu.  
  
"Do something Nina!", I heard Bow's crying.  
  
I really wanted to act and to cast one of my magic's powers but I couldn't.  
  
for some reason I couldn't hurt the beast.  
  
The beast probably saw my confusion, because he took the advantage and tried to attack Ryu again.  
  
"Ryu look out", I heard Ganer voice who was escorted by a lightning ball. The beast was, no doubt, weaker after the duel with Ryu but I guess that it was Ryu's father touch that finished him off. He fell to the ground and then disappeared.  
  
"You came!..just like before", Ryu said with a smille and then he fainted.  
  
The trio took care of him while I was walking away from them. "Why couldn't I attack the beast?" I asked myself..  
  
Bow looked on the ground. Something attracted his attention. "Here is the crystal", he suddenly screamed.  
  
I approached him quickly. We all looked at the shiny black crystal we had just (or Bow) found.  
  
"Well, I think we should all go home", Gener said and we did so.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So what do you think?.. plez R&R! 


	3. the crystal secret

Chapter 3  
  
Hometown. Noon.  
  
Kilgore was pouring himself a tea when he suddenly heard a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, Bow", Kilgore said with a smile.  
  
He looked at the door. Bow stood there. He was angry.  
  
"I see that you have brought the crystal with you", he said while stiring his tea.  
  
"Is that all you care of? Do you know what I have gone throug just to bring it here?" said Bow with wrath in his voice.  
  
"So.that's means that you have met the beast?", he said.  
  
"Yo..You... I mean...did you knew about the beast?", Bow asked surprised.  
  
Kilgore didn't say a thing.  
  
"You could at least tell me to be careful!, If it wasn't for Nina and Ganer me and Ryu were goner!", Bow said with anger.  
  
"Do you really think that if I had told you earlier, would you still have gone there?", asked the silver hair man, Kilgore.  
  
Bow didn't answer.  
  
"I thought so! Well, since you are already here, let me thank you with your reward as promised". He snaped his fingers and a maid came in.  
  
"Yes Sir?" She asked in her gentle voice.  
  
"Please bring me the red chest!", Kilgore commanded.  
  
She quickly went to do as her master ordered her. The box must have been heavy because she had a hard time carrying it to the table where Kilgore sat by.  
  
"Here you go Sir, the chest as you order", said the maid blowing out from the effort.  
  
"Thank you Martina", said Kilgore apathy.  
  
The maid bowed and left.  
  
"Well my dear friend Bow all of this is yours", Kilgore said, knocking on the red box.  
  
Bow looked at the case. For some reason he wasn't intrest in that anymore.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kilgore  
  
"Home"  
  
"Bu..but what about..?"  
  
"..That o.k, keep it to yourself, goodbye", Bow said and started to move toward the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"The ring!"  
  
"What Ring?"  
  
"The ring I promised to Ryu, Please Bow, give it to him with my thanks"  
  
***  
  
The end of the war.. A long war filled with sorrow and grief.. But also the war that brought two soul mate together.  
  
A magnificent beast that had been created by the belief and faith of eight friends and warriors who fought in order to protect all they loved from evil.  
  
But long ago, the leader knew that the power is too strong to remain in the world.  
  
So in order to save the world from any up coming villainy he decided to seal his power away.  
  
And let Agni (infinity) to protect it.....  
  
Protect it.... Agni....AGNI....  
  
*** I looked at the sleeping man. My handsome Ryu, who little time ago had fought against the most horrible and yet noble creature I had ever seen. Although I was worried about the young blue hair man, I was more concerned about another matter. The beast. Why couldn't I hurt him?. Why did I felt such relation to him?..from the deep bottom of my heart I knew, that I couldn't let him down. we should have let him be .. Oh Ryu! something evil is approaching.. can you feel it?  
***  
  
Patty. the most mysterious figure. that up untill few months before was nothing more then a mere thief. was involved in event that will forever remain a scar in her soul. "...No, I want my big brother..", were the words that kept repeating in her mind. her past. her long past dream where she was just a child. with her beloved parents.and her brother. from there the rest was a pitch black in her mind. and yet the vision of her brother was the strongest of them all.  
  
"Aren't Patty and Ryu looked alike?", she heard the black wings windian saying this a few times.  
  
well of course they were resembling . they were both from the long forgotten dragon clan. and yet.. Something in her words made her wonder. was it all.  
  
"Found anything good?", asked a midget mole clansman  
  
"Not yet Erik", she answered.  
  
Diging their way to any valuable, they still havn't found any.  
  
"It's getting dark Patty", said Erik in apathy.  
  
"I know, you only say it like.. What... milion times."  
  
"Come on girl, I'm tired . we have been here for at least 4 hours.. Plez let's go home"  
  
"Not before I find something really good"  
  
..While still diging, the thoughts rised in her mind again.. But this time she saw a more clear vison. a dragon. a Beak. and a young six year old boy with blue hair.. He called her. "Yua"...Yua?.. Yua!...  
  
"Hi, Patty come here!... I believe I found an object that might interest you.a lot."  
***  
  
"Well, how is he?", asked Bow. He opened the door and came in.  
  
"Still no change, I'm worried", I responded and lowered my gaze.  
  
"He will be fine. I know it!", Bow said comforting. I smiled in return.  
  
Suddenly I saw Katt and Rand standing near the sill. They looked at me and marked me to come. Shivered from what they would possibly have to tell my, I found me path to the door.  
  
*** Kilgore hold the black crystal. Like a child getting excited over a new toy, so was he when he examined the gem from any possible way.  
  
But how typical for a human to lost interest so quickly. He put it on his desk and then he started to move toward the door. Suddenly, a strong light burst out. Kilgore was pushed away. He then looked in front of him, to the source of the aura. There he was.. A stranger stood in the middle of Kilgore's room. He was tall and was covered in big black cloak.  
  
"Who.. Who are you?", asked Kilgore in great fear.  
  
The man didn't respond at first but a mischievous smile appeared on his face. He looked around him, checking the room with his eyes. Then he spoted the black crystal who was still on the table.  
  
"At last...I'm free...", he took the jewel in his hand, "free... to revenge.....".  
  
He approach to Kilgore.  
  
"And I own it all to you", he drafted Kilgore's shirt collar and lifted him in the air.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Let my go", Kilgore cry.  
  
"..What I want is to know more about this place. I need to restore my power. and to revenge my warden.the ones who put me here from the first place. and like it or not. you are going to help my..."  
  
to be continued..  
  
Note: hope you liked it! Plez R&R 


	4. a little after the dream

Chapter 4  
  
"No, no no and no", I said walking away from the cat girl and the armadillo man.  
  
"come on Nini.. Plez..", the cat girl followed my track.  
  
"yea girl", said Rand, "we really need your help".  
  
"you know I'm not that good in battles field, can't you pick someone else?", I looked in their puzzled face. "what about Ryu?"  
  
"recovering"  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"The nature kid? He is no where to be found"  
  
"Bow?"  
  
Rand coughed a bit.  
  
"What?", I asked.  
  
"you should have seen Selvia's face when she heard about that. something about, don't want her husband to fight n' all", Katt answered.  
  
"plus, she doesn't want to see all the fan girls around him.. ".  
  
"I see", I said in understanding voice.I moved my gaze from Rand to Katt. she looked at me with her sweet big puppy eyes.. "guess I have no choice"  
  
"yea", Katt and Rand jumped.  
  
"well, I assume I could learn a few moves in a month"  
  
Rand coughed again.  
  
"3 weeks?"  
  
Katt deny with her head.  
  
"2 weeks?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"a week?"  
  
"2 days"  
  
"2 days?!"  
  
"well..yes"  
  
"How in the name of the dragon lord, Landon, Am I supposed to learn to fight in 2 days?"  
  
"well... we can start now"  
  
I rolled my eyes hopelessly.  
  
***  
  
"just worthless piece of glass", said the young blue hair girl.  
  
"it not just any piece of glass Patty, it's a crystal" said the mole clansman  
  
"whatever", she said apathy.  
  
"you just don't understand"  
  
"what? that you getting excited over a piece of glass?"  
  
"no.. see, when I was young, our tribe's scholar used to tell us stories about brave warriories who fought in order to protect our world", said the mole in astonishment.  
  
"and...?"  
  
"he also used to tell about the magical crystals. He said that the crystals were the basis of our world. they had the power to create and also to destroy in the wrong's hands. But only seven of theme were the powerfull of them all. They could give great magical power and also to lock that power away.. Now that you know that Patty, what do you think?"  
  
"Erik..... Now I think you are nuts..."  
  
"Ignorant"  
  
"yea.... well let's go home I ti....tiii...Erikkkkkkkkk"  
  
"Patty?!", he saw his friend fainting right before his eyes, "patty?.. Patty what's wrong girl? Say something. anything, just... awake. plez.just awake."  
  
*** In the big forest, near the great ocean, there he stood, the wise tree clansman, Asap. He was the cleverest of his clan and lived longer then anyone could remember. he was in the time of the goddess.. the age of darkness. and saw the heroes who battled her. and won. proud of his memories, there were few details he forgot due to the Aruhamel event (the guy who erasered his mind). And of course his favorite thing was to share his knowledge and pass on his wisdom to the young generation. And today he is going to get his chance.  
  
"Is it you Asparagus My dear child?"  
  
"yes it's me, oh wise tree"  
  
"what the matter?"  
  
"I feel some kind of badness. An evil is bursting into our world and an ancient Guardian has failed his mission", said spar.  
  
"I see", said the giant tree in a dramatic exhalation, "your powers have grown, I have also felt that .. return to your village, I fear for your friend...go now and be alert. because the evil could be anyone and anything.. And you need to watch yourself"  
  
***  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"I'm the great warrior...i'm here to inherit angi"  
  
"indeed you have grown, young child.. come here and accept your heritage...but you'll need your friends in order to use that power... Go now kid..may the power of the goddess vanish from our world"  
  
"yes my lord"  
  
*** Ryu woke up.  
  
He had a dream... or ... What was it at all?  
  
A boy who looked just like him face in front of an holy spirit.. a dragon shape in fact.. it's looked so familiar....  
  
"Ryu you are all right!", said his friend Bow.  
  
Just a dream.. it was... just a dream  
  
To be contniued  
  
Note: started to be more curious right?..well till next chapter .ba ba.. 


	5. ain’t it just beat it all

Author note: I would like to thank Cole W for his big help!  
  
And Cole if you don't update your story soon I'm going to be really mad!!!  
  
Now let's begin.  
  
Chapter 5- ain't it just beat it all  
  
The shadow team.  
  
Far away from any civilized land, there they will train and work.  
  
They don't interfere with mankind and Little They have business with them.  
  
And like as their name says, their being, is as a shadow, a mystery.  
  
"you were right commander", said one of them as he faced in front of his leader, "they have lost one of their team".  
  
"details"  
  
"a young forest clansman, a strong fighter"  
  
"excellent, they will have troubles finding a new member, but don't let it fool you, they might surprise us"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"good, keep up the training, there is a possibility that they have already find a replacement"  
  
*** The worren laugh.. hysterically  
  
"stop it Katt", I toss the staff to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Nina, it just so [chuckle] so funny to see you [giggle giggle] fighting"  
  
I turned my gaze down and looked at the staff with anger. I had once again hit myself with that stupid stick.  
  
"cut it out Katt", Rand interfered. It seemed that he had felt my embarrassment.  
  
"I told you I wasn't good at it"  
  
suddenly, we saw Bow running from the house.  
  
"he's awake", he cry.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"well Nina", Katt said as she turned to me, "it looks like Ryu will replace you after all, if it's o.k with you, I mean"  
  
"yea. sure"  
  
Katt didn't waste any moment and she ran toward the house. I lower my gaze.  
  
"Are you all right Nina?", Rand asked.  
  
"yes, I'm fine", I said and started to move toward the town's exit.  
  
*** "Spar?... is it you?", asked the old man.  
  
Spar moved closer to him,"good evening Mr. Bateson"  
  
Ganer laugh.  
  
"well, we don't know each other very well, but please don't call me that, it makes me feel old", Ganer said with a smile.  
  
Spar looked at him with puzzled look.  
  
"Never mind, what do you want?"  
  
"sir, I have been told that you were a strong mage."  
  
"Back in my old youth yes, but now I start to be compete with by the young lass"  
  
"Nina?"  
  
"yes her", Ganer took a deep breath.  
  
"what's the problem?"  
  
"Oh. she reminds me of... never mind, the past should be left there right?, So what is it that you wanted to tell my?"  
  
"evil"  
  
"I beg your pardon!?"  
  
"a new evil is bursting, I was hoping that since you were closed to the evil yourself, you would notice it"  
  
Ganer took a deep breath, "yes... you are right, I had this feeling ever since Ryu came back from that cursed mission"  
  
"I see"  
  
"I assume that you have gone to see Asap the wise tree?"  
  
"yes, as a matter of fact, I did"  
  
"And what did he said?"  
  
"he wasn't clear, but he confirmed my assumptions" "I see"  
  
"by the way, Ryu has just awaked and he is feeling better now"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, I'll be right there in a moment"  
  
Spar nodded and he started to move toward the door.  
  
"Spar, For the moment, just be careful, it could be just a feeling, and yet we should be alert as well"  
  
"yes sir", he said and closed the door.  
  
*** he hold the ring in his hand. It was a beautiful ring. "not as beautiful as you", Ryu said to himself.  
  
The memorys started to rise in his mind.. her smile... her eyes.. her self- sacrifice..her love.  
  
"The perfect ring to the perfect girl", he smiled to himself, "you have always stood by my side, even when the chances were low, you gave me your aid, and you asked nothing in return.. except of one thing.. my friendship.. And this is what you have really sought for.. a friend"  
  
he took a deep breath. His dregon tear started to change colors.  
  
"And I still remember what you had said when I was about to changed into the G. dragon in order to block Deatheven..".  
  
he raised the ring, "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?".  
  
he heard a noise.  
  
"who's there?"  
  
"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard", Katt said with tears in her eyes. She came close to him.  
  
He looked at her. "how much did you hear?",he was no doubt embarrassed.  
  
"Enough to know that who ever hear it will fall into yours arms"  
  
"really?", a smile started to raise in his face, "do you think she will like it?"  
  
"She?!", asked Katt  
  
Ryu blushed and lower his gaze, "you know... Nina?"  
  
"Oh... her", Like a bullet from a gun, shooting straight into the chest, so was Katt's heart when it broke into two. She had given up long ago on her crush for him, but as long that it wasn't confirmed, she had still hoped..  
  
"So?",  
  
"hah?"  
  
"what do you think?"  
  
she took a deep breath, "I think she will love it"  
  
Ryu smiled. Katt got up and started to move toward the door.  
  
"hey Katt, What was it you wanted to say?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"you came here for a reason, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh.. Nothing... I forgot"  
  
***  
  
I moved my hand gently on Mina's head.  
  
"Oh Mina..it looks like I have failed again... to save you... to save Ryu.. To save my dignity... I'm so hopeless"  
  
"Stop with your self-pity!"  
  
"who is it?", I got up and let my body to fill with energy.  
  
The figure came close, "don't you dare to let me down, to believe that my choice was wrong"  
  
"your choice?!"  
  
"Yes Nina, you are my chosen", the shape came closer. She wore a blue dress and a blue Hairband adorned her forehead. She had a golden long hair and a pair of white wings.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
She was the guardian from the castle, the one who had protected the power of the greath bird and also the one who made it disappear in the first place.  
  
My ancestor, Nina.  
  
"I cannot be your chosen, not anymore, not after I let my poor sister to take the power on and to sacrifice herself"  
  
"I'm disappointed", she said as she toss me one of her rapiers, "I didn't know that you would give up so easily", she pulled out another rapier and she started to run in my direction.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
"Proving a point"  
  
She stated to attack me. I dodge.  
  
"why are you doing this?", I tried to stop her with my sword.  
  
"that's right, pick up your sword and fight"  
  
we started to exchange strokes.  
  
"Nina?!"  
  
I turned around and saw Katt, who was watching me all this time.  
  
"who are you fighting with?", she asked  
  
I looked again, my ancestor wasn't there, nor was Mina.  
  
"I didn't know that you can fight like this"  
  
"Neither did I"  
  
"Help us!", we heard a voice and saw a mole clansman carrying a young girl,  
  
"Please help me", he cry again  
  
Katt and I moved toward the midget guy.  
  
We were surprised by the fact that this little fellow succeeded in carrying the young girl, but we were more surprised when we saw who that girl was..  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
